


The Hero

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [17]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were a hero, who would I be?





	The Hero

If I were a hero,  
Who would I be?  
What would be my abilities  
What kind of hero am I?

If I were a hero,  
I would just be me  
Without a mask  
Without a cape

If I were a hero  
I’d want to fly  
I’d want to have strength  
I’d want to have invisibility

I’d want to fly  
So we could escape  
So we could be free  
So we could explore the world

I’d want to have strength  
For you’ve always protected me  
Now I will protect you  
And take care of you

I’d want to have invisibility  
Because I don’t want you  
To see me weak  
To see me lack

I know I’m the kind of hero  
That would want you to see the good  
Only the good and not the bad in me  
Because I want save you without you doubting me

**Author's Note:**

> But for you I will be real. I will show you who I am. Without any fears, without any doubts. And please do the same, because I love all your parts.


End file.
